


i'll be there until the monsters are gone

by 12snsds



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, hyunjins scared :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12snsds/pseuds/12snsds
Summary: sooyoung is there for hyunjin when she's scared





	i'll be there until the monsters are gone

**Author's Note:**

> hi ^__^ so this is set like right after those haunted dinner things thatbbc had for each of the girls 
> 
> again this is a short one shot and it was a request from someone on my tumblr @/angelicnako

hyunjin had to get out of that god awful dinner. she wasnt one for horror attractions, she couldnt stand things jumping out at her, so as soon as she was told she could leave, she ran out as fast as she could, right into sooyoungs arms.

“hey, hey,” the elder would say as she wrapped her arms around hyunjin while stroking her hair, “it’s ok.” hyunjin kept crying into her shirt though, no doubt leaving stains in her blouse.

“can we please just go? i dont wanna be here right now.” hyunjin whispered, sooyoung barely heard her since hyunjins face was currently buried into sooyoungs chest.

“yeah, yeah of couse. c'mon lets go.” yves said, pulling away from her girlfriend to lead her to one of the empty bedrooms of the dorm to lay down with her.

hyunjins tears soon turned into hiccuping sobs, and sooyoung could only hold the younger until she felt better. hyunjin tried to speak but sooyoung told her not too, she didnt want her to start crying any harder than she already was.

“you dont have to tell me, i can tell it was awful, but its ok. i’ll be here until the monsters are gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading !!! please leave kudos and comments ♡♡


End file.
